pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
Template talk:Did you know
Please place ideas for more "Did you know..." sentences below the line. They are greatly appreciated. ---- *Yellow Pikmin carrying a bomb-rock drop it without detonating it when called back to the Onion. SRB2EspyoT *There is Nectar Weed on the superior level where the yellow Onion is found. SRB2EspyoT :'Superior level'? And a location of nectar weed isn't much of a Did You Know, IMO. ::Yeah, that one was pretty stupid >_> I just found out that when you find the Yellow Onion, there is some nectar weed in a place where no one would ever look. But it really is stupid. Yet, here's a better one: *When the ship is playing the zoom in animation on the area select screen, you can cancel it by pressing B (You know, when you choose "yes" on "land on this area?". After that, the ship flies towards the zone, but it can be cancelled.) SRB2EspyoT That pearly clampclamps can still attack even after they're killed.Solar flute 15:42, 18 May 2009 (UTC) we need to change this template soon. Solar flute 15:42, 18 May 2009 (UTC) :Well, Pearly Clamclamps can't be killed, so that's hard to know. And change? It's on a random thing. I'm surprised this wasn't suggested: *Ai no Uta actually outsold Pikmin 2. (Or is it Pikmin 1?) {EspyoT} 14:15, September 24, 2009 (UTC) :Added. I'm cleaning the Easter Eggs and glitches page, and there are some stuff that are more tidbits than anything else. As such, I suggest that they are included in this template: *The area in which the beast or treasure you view in the Piklopedia or Treasure hoard is found is the one selected on the map screen (where the rocket is hovering). *The time signature on the current song on an above ground area will change according to the current leader. Olimar will make it 4/4ths or 3/4ths; and Louie or the President will make it 6/8ths or 9/8ths. :Yeah, 'kay. I won't put the second sentence for the second: these are meant to be quick and easy reading. ::I understand. Not to mention that half of the people don't even know what that means. I don't fully understand that myself. {EspyoT} 16:13, August 19, 2010 (UTC) DYK... that the screen that mentions the area's name is just the loading screen? (This can be proven because in emulators, the area is loaded instantly, and the screen that shows the area's name never appears. Or it could just be on my computer.) {EspyoT} 21:56, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :Hmm, that applies to a lot of games, and isn't so much something you wouldn't realise as something you wouldn't think about. If you actually wonder why those screens are so slow, it's pretty obvious. Of course, if anyone else thinks it's worthy of the main page, add it. ::Meh, truthfully, I'm just trying to keep the facts fresh. It's a bit... well - I'll say annoying, but it's not quite what I mean - to see the same facts over and over. That one about the loading screen is poor, but just an attempt to add new ones. Though at the moment, this template isn't too stagnant, so adding it isn't necessary. {EspyoT} 15:35, September 8, 2010 (UTC)